a real miracle
by jebilgutay
Summary: An alternate ending to the Gerard Valkyrie battle. I entered this in a fanfiction contest hosted by /user/tekking101 I didn't win but I wanted to post this as a reminder of my participation.


**A real miracle**

 **By Jon Bilgutay**

Captain Hirako awoke next to his still unconscious Lieutenant. Crouched over him was 3rd seat Yamada, who was using his healing Kido to revive him while lieutenant Isane healed Momo.

"Third seat Yamade. Where are we?"

"About ten Kilometers from the battle with that giant sir. Lieutenant Kotetsu and I managed to survive the attack from that sniper and managed to heal ourselves and all the other who were wounded. We arrived just moments ago, and got all the wounded away while the others joined the fight."Feeling well enough to sit up, Shinji looked over, and saw that the battle against Gerard Valkyrie was still raging on. The Quincy had grown larger than ever.

"Captain, may I ask who that Giant is?" Isane asked.

"His name is Gerard Valkyrie. Shinji said. "He is one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel. His power is called 'The Miracle,' and it takes all the physical damage he's received and converts it into size and strength."

It was then that Shinji was hit with an insperation. He looked down at his now healed body, All the damaged that he had received was gone. He then turned his gaze to Hanataro.

"Ugh captain, why are you looking at me like that?" Hanataro asked, but instead of replying, Shinji grabbed him and held him under his arm.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, I'm trusting you to tend to the rest of the wounded." Without waiting for her reply, Shinji Flash Stepped toward the battle.

The captains were at a total loss. Any attack they tried only made Gerard stronger. Even with the arrival of Captain Sui Feng and the others, the best they could do was avoid Gerard's attacks.

Upon arriving, Shinji remained behind Gerard, Hanataro still under his arm. After briefly explaining his plan Shinji shot into the air.

"Are you sure this is going to work captain?" Hanataro asked, his voice trembling.

"No, but it the only idea I've got." They continued to rise until they were high enough to touch Gerard's hair. Then without warning, Shinji threw Hanataro at Gerard. It took all of Hanataro's discipline not to scream as he fell toward the giant. He reached out and grabbed several strands of Gerard's hair. Hanataro felt his entire body thrown around, but the giant didn't even notice he was clinging to him; not surprising really.

Hanataro reached for his Zanpakuto, which is a lot harder to do when you're holding on for your life while being tossed around like a rag doll. Eventually, he drew his sword and slashed the back of Gerard's neck.

The effect was instant. Upon contact, the gauge on Hanataro's sword turned red and Gerard had shrunk considerably; though he was still the size of a mountain.

"Fulfil, Akeiro Hisagomaru." Hanataro shouted. He swung his now scalpel Zanpakuto, firing a massive energy blast away from the combat. He then slashed Gerard again and repeated the process Gerard getting smaller each time.

Shinji gave a smug grin. Gerard's 'Miracle' ability converted all the physical damage he's recieved into size and strength, but when exposed to healing techniques it worked in reverse. Hanataro was essentially siphoning off all of Gerard's accumulated power. But the Quincy seemed to have caught onto to their plan. He had raised his hand and was about to swat Hanataro like a mosquito.

"Stop him!" Shinji shouted. At once, Toshiro froze Gerard's arm, but it took all of his consentration to keep it frozen, and that was just one arm. Gerard tried again with his other hand, but this time he was stopped by Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Over and over it went. Hanataro weakened Gerard while the captains protected him. After about fifteen rounds of this, Gerard had been reduced back to his original size.

"Get off me!" He shouted, throwing Hanataro (who still had a death grip on Gerard's hair) into a pile of debris.

Having received several broken bones from the impact, Hanataro was unable to flea as Gerard advanced on him.

"I don't know who you are brat, but you took away my Godly Size. An impressing miracle, but you still die." He raised his Hoffnung, but then.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Faster than blinking, Sui Feng had flash stepped between Gerard and Hanataro. Gerard brought his sword down, but Sui Feng blocked it with her own.

"Protecting your friend, little girl." Gerard said smuggle.

"I couldn't care less about him. I just saw an opening and I took it." Gerard looked down. There was a thin trickle of blood running down his chest. At the source was one of Sui Feng's Homonka marks. In terms of physical damage, Sui Feng's attack was no worse than a pierced ear, but it was enough to use her Suzumebachi's ability.

"Nigeki Kessatsu." She said coldly.

Gerard felt a horrible pain coursing through his entire body. He tried to activate 'the Miracle' but couldn't. He hadn't sustained enough damage to trigger it.

"You've killed me. It's a miracle." Gerard said with a smile as the Homonka mark spread and destroyed his entire being.


End file.
